Wake Up You Damn Nerd
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: This fic takes place right after the events where Izuku and friends rescue Katsuki from the league of villains. Kirishima is not too pleased with the way that Bakugo has been ignoring the green - haired teen, and Bakugo realizes that he just might be in the wrong. So much silliness and fluffy feelings!


**So, hello again with another BakuDeku fic! I did post this a few hours earlier, but for some reason it got deleted, so I'll just try again! It was also a good thing it happened because I noticed some mistakes in the story so at least I had the chance to fix it up again! But yes, if you were one of the few people who read it before, it's slightly different now so that it makes more sense! Enjoy this cheesy, lovey-dovey oneshot! Rated T because Kacchan.**

After the villain break – out at the training camp and the big move into U.A High's new dorms, Izuku was relieved to know that everything was back to the way it should be. There was one minor incident with Tsu feeling guilty about some of the things she has said in the hospital, but the boy didn't blame her as he knew that everyone's emotions were on a serious high right now, and he mostly took it upon himself to make sure that each of his friends were comfortable and happy again.

The only problem was that he had yet to speak to Kacchan. Although, he understood that it was important to give the hot – head some space, but that still didn't change the fact that he missed him. It was still possible to miss someone, even if you still saw them every day.

"Dude, don't you think you've spent enough time avoiding Midoriya? We all basically live with each other now, and you still haven't said one word to the bro all week."

"I have my reasons, shitty hair." Katsuki Bakugo replied.

The Red Riot rolled his eyes, the only person who would ever have the courage to do that to the explosive teen. "Yeah? Well, they're pretty shitty. You should have seen the kid. The moment you were taken – he had a mental breakdown and multiple seizures in the hospital. I held onto the dude the entire time, and stayed up all hours of the night when I was allowed to visit just to make sure he was still alive. He called out for you in his sleep, and sometimes he would cry. So yes. You are being shitty, and I won't forgive you until you at least talk to him. I've seen the way he looks at you, and the kid's begging for attention. At least tell him thank you. Without him, we might have never been able to rescue you. He risked both of his arms just to save you, just think about that for tonight." With that, Kirishima took his leave, leaving Bakugo wordless and eyebrows twitching.

With a scowl on his face but nevertheless keeping his friend's advice, Katsuki walked the dorm halls late at night to see the green – haired boy on his mind. Everyone was asleep right now and the dorms were deader than dead, but it was the only time of the night that he was able to hear his own thoughts.

' _This is definitely the nerd's place.'_ The teen thought as he experienced second – hand embarrassment from Izuku's All – Might door sign. He paced back and forth a few times as he wondered what he should say. "Fuck it." He decided and kicked the door open instead. "What the hell? How are you still sleeping?" He said out loud and walked over to Deku's sleeping form. He looked pretty cute, he had to admit.

His freckled cheeks were tinted rose, his chest falling up and down with rhythmic breaths, with a slight wab of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. His little pink toes – wait – _'Why am I thinking about his toes?'_ Assuming he had permission to do so, Katsuki Bakugo took the sleeping boy into his arms, dragged him back into his own dorm room and plopped him harshly on the bed. "Wake the fuck up, you damn nerd."

With a jolt, Izuku definitely did wake up. "Ka-Kacchan! What the – Did something happen? Did I do something? I don't understand!"

Annoyed, Katsuki grabbed Izuku by his green curls and shoved him face first into the pillow. However, this did not stop the smaller boy's muffled mumbling.

"Will you just let me fucking talk?" He grumbled after a minute.

Izuku was now frozen. Katsuki lifted his head off the pillow just to make sure that he wasn't dead. Satisfied that the nerd was still alive, he shoved his head back into its previous position. The words weren't able to come out of his mouth – Katsuki Bakugo wasn't exactly a poet, and he never would be. Instead, he opened up the covers to his bed, took the small green boy into his arms and laid down with him. After placing Izuku into the little spoon position, he placed his chin into the crook of his neck.

Nearly driven to tears, Izuku turned over so that he faced Kacchan's chest, and cried into his night shirt.

"Jeez, nerd. Don't make this weird…er."

"I missed you so much! I just never thought you wanted to speak to me again so I just – left you alone, thinking that was just the best thing to do."

The other boy rolled his eyes. "Who the hell told you that?"

"Todoroki. He said you're the kind of guy who needs his space, and that I was better off not initiating anything. And then I thought – because I wasn't talking to you that it pissed you off and you just didn't want to talk to me, either."

Katsuki couldn't help but chuckle. "God, I knew you were stupid, butt this is a new level… even for you. Todoroki gives shitty advice, but that's because he's chicken shit who doesn't want to face me himself. And, did you just say piss? I'm kind of proud of you, right now."

There was silence on Izuku's end for a moment. "Kacchan, I'm not sure if you just insulted me or complimented me."

Bakugo shrugged. "I don't know, a bit of both? Just get to sleep, you fucker."

The two boys fell asleep peacefully a few moments later. Before Bakugo fell asleep, his last thought was that Deku's hair smelt like strawberries. Probably using Round Face's shampoo again, but it suited him.

Kirishima knocked on Bakugo's door that morning, and signaled that he was going to come in and talk to him about the other night. He could hear his friend talk to himself late that night and felt bad about what he said to him before. He knew that the explosive blond was terrible at expressing his feelings, and he also wanted to make sure that he didn't kill any of his classmates in the process. "Hey. Umm, mornin'. I wanted to wake you up before breakfast so I-" He paused when he noticed Bakugo in the other boy's bed, cuddling him against his chest.

Izuku offered Kirishima a squeaky yawn and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Hi Kirishima Sorry if I'm interrupting anything that I shouldn't be, so I'll just-!"

"Wait – wait – wait…BAKUGO? Oh man, this is just sweet. Hold on. You two stay there just like that, that's right, perfect, and…" Kirishima said as he fiddled with the camera angle of his phone. "Awesome! Thanks for the blackmail fodder, Bakubro, you're the best!" He made a dash for the cafeteria, knowing full well that the blonde was going to chase after him and beat him to the ground.

Bakugo sat frozen on the bed completely stunned.

Kirishima laughed so hard he thought his stomach might burst. "Hey, look! _Kacchan's_ eye is making that weird twitch again when he's about to kill me! Oh, wait…"

Katsuki grumbled at the Red Riot, and patted Deku on the head before taking his leave to murder his so – called friend. "HOLD ON, SHITTY HAIR! I won't hurt you, I just want to FUCKING KILL YOU!"


End file.
